When my world got black
by Mizuki hikari
Summary: when dreams are your only clue to your most precious memory what do you do? How can one be a Vongola boss when memories prevent an important event? who is the shadow in his dreams ? come in and learn Tsuna's journey on becoming the Vongola Decimo. yaoi,
1. finding a panther

Hello, I will like to say sorry for taking so long and I was verrrrrryyyy Lazy and for that I'm sorry. So I decided to edit the story to make it better. Oh if someone wants to help me correct this story please tell me, I will be so grateful.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

And thanks to this people that review:

Hikari the Keyblade of Hope

gatitirebulera ( I hope your satisfied, you keep telling me to post and I did, lol)

Lady Serena Sparrow

Devildelivery

Chibivi3tkitsun3

And thanks for those that added this story to their alerts and favorite.

* * *

On a rainy day a chocolate hair boy name Tsuna, was running down the street. His Tutor, Reborn; had told him to run 100 times around the block without stopping or there was going to be punishment to deal with.

" H..u..ff…h.u..ff…I'm ..go..in..g.. to…die," said Tsuna breathing hard, while running in a corner that mark his third lap.

On his fourth lap, he trip on a rock and tumble into a puddle making him more wet that he already was because of the rain that continue to drop.

"Why do I have to run now that it's raining? I know that I'm going to get sick because of stupid Reborn!" said Tsuna while picking himself from the puddle and shielding his eyes from the rain.

/sight/ " why do I have to do this? I already have basic control of my powers," grumble Tsuna while starting to run again while the rain continue to fall; since he fears the punishment that Reborn could give him if he doesn't finish his laps.

While running on his eighty laps and feeling that his body was going to die from exhaustion and cold, Tsuna saw the park near his home and desired to sit on a bench to recover his breath. Tsuna ran to the nearest bench he saw and collapse from exhaustion. There, Tsuna was trying to catch his breath while soaking in the falling rain. Making him very wet and tired.

" I'm….s..o..C..ol…ddd…an..dd…Ti..rrrreee..d.d." ,said Tsuna with his teethes chattering from the cold. Tsuna, rest for 5 minutes when suddenly he hears something. Tsuna looks around trying to find where the noise is coming from and strains his ears to hear what kind of noise he is hearing. Closing his eyes and focusing on the noise he blinks in shock when he understand that the noise was Namimori school song. Meaning his school horrifying song, that everyone hate it when the hear it. Curiosity getting the best of him he decides to investigate who is whistling the schools most heated song in the cold rain. Getting his tired soaking body to stand up and walk straight inside the park to investigate the whistling, Tsuna looks around while covering his eyes from the falling rain.

Moving absentminded around the big park focusing on the song. He stops when the song stops playing. Suddenly near his shoes, he heard a bird chirp. Tsuna jumps in fright and screams for a moment. When he got hold of him self he looked down and spot a little yellow bird flapping his wet wings right where he was about to place his foot. Tsuna sight in relief and kneeled down in front of the little bird and watched as the little thing flapped its small wet wings and flew awkwardly towards his shoulder chirping brightly.

"You're really a friendly bird aren't you?" Tsuna chuckled. He turned his head to get a better view of the soaking bird on his wet shoulders shivering.

The yellow bird hopped upwards and began tugging on a lock of Tsuna's hair before flying around awkwardly and slow in circles. Tsuna tried to stop the bird but couldn't and it continued to fly in circles around him, sometimes beating its small wings at the back of his head as if to tell him something. The bird stopped flying around in the rain and lands in front of him. It flew up again and began to pull on a part of Tsuna's shirt, before stopping and staring at him again.

"Do you want me to follow you?" asked Tsuna confusedly as both him and the little bird stared at each other.

The bird chirped happily and flew deeper into the park. Meanwhile the rain falls relentlessly. Tsuna stood for a while longer before following the small bird into a clearing. Tsuna stepped out between some tall bushes to see the bird land by a black blob in the shadow of a large tree. Tsuna approached cautiously and nearly felt his heart stop when he saw that the black blob was a Black Panther cub. He stood at a safe distance and stared at it, noticing that it was shivering and bleeding around the neck and legs. The bird pecks a little at the panther wobbling a bit on the ropes that were surrounding the small feline. The panther opened one eye and let out a squeaky, weak growl at the bird before closing the eye again.

Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip seeing how pathetic it looked. Thinking hard Tsuna decides to take it home and shelter it until it got better. He slowly walked closer to the shivering ball of mass that was near the base of the tree. The panther opened its fiery wild eyes when it sensed Tsuna's movement and bit into his outstretched arm. Tsuna flinched and scrunched up his face at first but became relaxed when he felt the small panther's hold became weaker. Tsuna watched as the panther growled pathetically at him before falling unconscious.

"You sure got some fighting spirit don't you? You even bit me..." Tsuna took off his outer shirt and carefully wrapped the small panther in it. He winced a little when his wound was aggravated but brushed it off with a small rueful smile. "But I can't see someone suffering with out helping them...besides; I think you may become a part of the family, maybe like how Leon is to Reborn? I remember that onetime that I went to the zoo and the others tried to give me a pet," said Tsuna while he chuckled and shiver remembering that horrifying day and shifted the panther slightly. "Though I wonder how Gokudera-kun and the others are going to react to you." He said lightly

The bird chirped and flew towards Tsuna, landing on his shoulder to get a little bit of cover from the rain. Tsuna chuckled again and began to lightly rub the soaking panther a little in order to warm it up a bit. He began to walk towards his home hoping that Reborn wouldn't punish him too badly for not completing his training.

* * *

There goes the edited version of the first chapter, please review!! I actually love to at least have one world in a review I don't care what and if someone wants to be my beta please tell me.


	2. author's note

Hey sorry for not updating, but I got a problem

Hey sorry for not updating, but I got a problem. I need someone to help me correct my grammar problems in the story and for them to check that the characters don't get their personalities mess up. And to help me with the detail so that the story doesn't end up being bad and boring. I already started writing the next chapter. So don't worry it will come soon. But really I need help. If someone wants to help me, pms me. It would relief me. Since there are so many people wanting me to finish this story and if I don't finish it. I can't continue with my other ideas that I got. I suddenly have this stupid idea of combining pokemon and khr. And I already know wish pokemon would be interesting and somewhat feeting for a starter pokemon for hibari, can you imagine him with a swablu it would be like the ideal pokemon since it reminds me of hibird. And then I imagine Muruko with a gengar, it somehow it seams so fitting. Lol but anyhow that's my update and I really hate this author notes because people think is a chapter making them happy in a moment and then sad. So I hope this is my only time doing it.

Thanks for all those people that review and put this story on watch.


	3. Sorry

My dear reader there is good news and bad news.

My bad news is that I will not continue this story from the way I wrote it.

My good news is that I got a beta that will help me continue this story from another point of view and plot. Because my first plot did not have a good plot. So I'm sorry for taking so long and that I have not continue this story hopefully my beta and you reader will keep me in shape.

Here is the new plot.

Shinigami Kage( if you think this is a lame gang name plz help me get a new jap gang name) has decided to overthrown Hibari Kyoya the leading head of Japans mafia. Their leader overcome by jealousy decided to send an assassin to kill him. Except that it got the killing serum with an experimental one that turn him in to a panther. Now rescue by the next vogola boss, that is looking for the bearer of the cloud ring and is ignorant of the Panthers true identity. Hibari will try to get a gain his place back in the mafia and bit to death the Shinigami kage's boos.

Please tell me what you think.

I'm currently writing the first chapter of the new plot.

The main paring is going to be Hibari/Tsuna (though I wish one day to read a Tsuna/Hibari, just for fun)

As for other parings please I'm open to any and depending on it I will make you readers vote on the finally of it.

Thanks for reading this story

Mizuki


End file.
